


Aishiteru

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto celebrate Valentine's Day with tomato sauce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CarrotCakeBandit

Sasuke had everything planned for his and Naruto’s third Valentine’s day since they got together. Everything had to be just perfect. He called the florist, and asked her to put together a Valentine’s day bouquet of Flowers and told her he would pick them up at six right after he got off work. The lady was a genius with flower arrangements. He knew she would do a good job.

 

0o0-o0o-0o0

 

When Naruto got home from work, it was 5:00pm and he would be expecting Sasuke home anytime. So he took that to his advantage and cleaned the appartment up. He made dinner, on the menu; was Spaghetti with little meat balls and Garlic Bread made with Extra Virgin Olive Oil(1). ‘Extra Virgin’ Naruto snickered to himself. What a name. Sasuke liked Olive Oil very much, so the idiotic name didn’t bother him. Hehe, hopefully Sasuke liked everything. He would be home any minute now. The grandfather clock Sasuke said belonged to his parents ticked back and forth.

 

He could hear footsteps on the other side of their shared apartment door. The sound of jingling keys knocked Naruto out of his reverie. He heard Sasuke say “I’m home”.

 

Naruto’s face lit up as Sasuke walked over to him to give him a kiss. “How was work?” Naruto asked setting a plate for Sasuke. “It was fine. The client is trying to settle. I don’t know how well it will go though.” Sasuke said loosening his tie. He had set the bouquet of flowers in the bedroom along with the little box that held an engagement ring. He didn’t want Naruto to see it yet. He would surprise him after dinner. The florist said the flowers would be fine, if they were left out of water for a short while. Sasuke smiled. Naruto had prepared Spaghetti, with tomato sauce. Just the way he liked it.

 

“It smells delicious Naruto. Thank you!”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Naruto smiled. It was rare for Sasuke to ever express his gratitude for anything Naruto did for him; but when he did it made Naruto feel like he did when Sasuke first said he loved Naruto. The butterflies in his stomach made Naruto dizzy every time.

 

“What did you do all day Dobe?” Sasuke asked between tentative bites of the tomato covered pasta.

 

“Nothing much.” Naruto grinned, slight mirth glinting in bright blue eyes.

 

“Hn.”

 

“I love you teme.”

 

“I love you too Dobe,” Sasuke leaned over slightly, and gave Naruto a quick kiss on peach lips.

 

“Mm, you know, the tomato sauce tastes better when it’s on you.” Naruto beamed.

 

Sasuke smirked.

 

0o0-o0o-0o0

 

Clothes were hurriedly being taken off. Random pieces of clothing strewn about a shared bedroom in attempt to feel more skin. Sasuke gave small nips and kisses to a tan bare shoulder. Moans of appreciation flittered through the air.

 

Naruto layed gently down on their bed. Sasuke had asked him to close his eyes for a moment, Naruto did albeit reluctantly. He didn’t like having to close his eyes. It was different when they had sex. That he was okay with. “Can I open them now teme?” Naruto fidgeted, his hands becoming sweaty from holding them against his face to long.

 

Sasuke grabbed the bouquet and the small box. His palms shaking slightly. He wanted to take the next move and propose to his dobe. ‘Get it together Uchiha’ Sasuke reprimanded himself. 

 

“Okay open your eyes.” Sasuke replied shoving an arrangement of bright colored flowers towards Naruto. 

 

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock. “They’re beautiful Sasuke!” Naruto admired the flowers in his hand for a moment before he heard Sasuke say something. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Naruto!” Sasuke grinned, when Naruto jumped into his arms. Naruto nose nuzzling Sasuke’s. “I love them thank you!” Naruto murmured against Sasuke’s pale pink lips. 

 

 

Sasuke’s hands roamed over a small box. “Naruto, will you marry me?” 

 

Naruto gaped. He wasn’t expecting that question to come out of Sasuke’s mouth. He had wanted Sasuke to propose for awhile. He knew Sasuke would eventually, just not yet. 

 

“Are you serious? Of course! A million times yes! I will!” Naruto’s sputtered, his eyes watering as Sasuke took the plain gold band out of the box and put it on his ring finger. 

 

“We’re getting married!” Sasuke smiled, the feeling of contentment coming over his face. He felt peaceful. “I love you..” Naruto whispered as he shut off the lights and dragged Sasuke down to the bed with him. 

 

 

-End-

..

 

(1) - I’m sorry if that’s so cliche. I wanted to do it. ; A ;


End file.
